priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Maiden's Release
Valkyrie Maiden's Release (解放乙女ヴァルキュリア Kaihō Otome Varukyuria) is a Making Drama that is first used in Episode 11, but was claimed to be "unfinished" by Sophie. The finished version was first performed in Episode 12 which features Laala and Mirei. In the game, it is performed by idols who wear Holic Trick coords. Character Appearances * Laala - She helps Sophie get out of her cage (Episode 12), thus finishing the Making Drama, after seeing the real meaning of the unfinished version (Episode 11). * Mirei - In Episode 11, Mirei realizes the meaning of Sophie's unfinished Making Drama, and in Episode 12, she helps free her. * Sophie - She is stuck in the cage and attempting to free herself, but is initially unable to reach the key. In Episode 12, she is freed with the assistance of Laala and Mirei. * Faruru Description Unfinished In a large room full of thorny vines, Sophie sits in a cage on top of a purple tiled floor. A large beam of light shines on the cage as she attempts to reach for the key inches from it. Just as she grabs it, it slips from her hand and out of reach. The Making Drama then ends while zooming out through the vines. Finished In a large room full of thorny vines, an Idol sits in a cage on top of a purple tiled floor. A large beam of light shines on the cage as she attempts to reach for the key inches from it. She is joined by two others, who pick up the key together and hand it to her. The Idol raises the key and opens the cage, flying from it as a pair of large feathery wings form. She pulls the other two idols, then releases them as they pose before a large stained glass window surrounded by light and roses. There is also an opposite form, in which two Idols are in the cage and are freed by one. In this form, all three Idols gain wings. In single form, the Idol frees herself with the key and flies up with her newly formed wings. Metaphors *Sophie had always been told by Usagi that no one would like her Fancy Mode persona and that she should hide it, coupled with the fact that she felt she could do nothing on her own. The cage represents that feeling of her being trapped within her own uselessness and how she felt no one would accept her true self. *Laala and Mirei (along with Sophie's Fan Club) told her that they don't care if Sophie is in Fancy Mode or not, they like her either way. The key represents her way out, or her desire to be accepted for who she is. By Laala and Mirei giving her the key to let herself out, those two are, in other words, Sophie's way to changing. *Laala and Mirei are aspiring idols, and with the help of a popular and talented star like Sophie they can rise to the top. Sophie growing wings and flying out of the cage, taking Laala and Mirei with her, represent how the three can rise to the top together. Anime Appearances Trivia *This is the first Making Drama to have more than one different versions. *It is also the first Making Drama to have more than three people in it. *This Making Drama has a remake, called Valkyrie Maiden's Primavera. Gallery Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-02-12-757.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-25-714.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-22 21-27-25-696.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-02-11-101.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-44-161.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-45-298.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-46-550.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-57-530.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-49-045.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-59-111.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-27-802.jpg Screenshot (72).png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 14.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 12.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 13.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 11.jpg PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTube.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 09.jpg Screenshot (74).png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 2PriPara-Valyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 3PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 4PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 6PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 5PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png PriPara-20 20.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.17.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.17.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.16.46.png Video Gallery Category:Making Drama Category:In-Show Category:Anime Category:Unit Making Drama Category:Solo Making Drama